I wish I could
by Blake-a-boo
Summary: ALL HUMAN! Rose and Lissa move to Montana, the 13th time they have moved. They never stay close to anyone and or anything, but what happens when Dimtri comes into Rose's life and turns it upside down? Funny and Romantic! Love you guys!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! My first fan-fic! So don't judge to much! **

**This first chapter is just so you know whats going down.**

**Dimtri is in the next! THe next chapter is better and longer!**

**Okay, so enough of my ramblings! ENJOY!**

**I don't own any characters from V.A!**

I woke up this morning in my lovely apartment, in New York. My phone  
>buzzed loudly. I moaned, why in the hell would someone text me at 8in<br>the morning?  
>One word: Abe<br>The text simply said:

_Get up kiz, time to move to Montana. Print out_  
><em>the directions I sent them to your e-mail. Leave by 2 p.m<em>  
><em>Love ya kiz,<em>  
><em>Old man<em>

Jesus chirst, Montana? Really?  
>I walked over to my best friend Lissa, she lived with me, and tried<br>to wake her up.  
>If you were wondering why me and my best friend are living in an<br>apartment by ourselves you can thank my dear dad.  
>See my dad, Abe Mazur, is kinda like a mobster, he travels the world<br>and he is pretty badass. I only meet him like once a year, when he is  
>giving me and Lissa the new pair of keys to our new house.<br>My dad has alot of money. Not that I brag about because I bet half of  
>that money is not really his.<br>Since he is so widely known, he has people after him all the time,  
>exapecialy in Russia, Zmey is what they call him there in the arctic<br>wasteland.  
>He always makes me move around for my protection for 5 years now so<br>since I was 12.  
>I know two twelve year olds by themselves is a bad idea but ever since<br>I have met Lissa, she keeps me on track which is weird that she is  
>still asleep.<br>" Lissa, wakey wakey! Guess what!" I said jumping on her bed.  
>I know, not very mature, but ever since I got that dam text saying to<br>pack up and Leave by two, I've been off my nut. And just maybe I'm not  
>a very mature person.<br>"Huh why?" Lissa said sitting up yawning, her long blonde hair crazy.  
>She looked at me blinking her big green jade eyes.<br>"The old man texted, we got to go ride horses with all the cowboys in  
>Montana! YEHAWW!" I yelled jumped on her bed, acting like I was about<br>to lasso her.  
>"Jesus Rose, you're always so... Crazy when we move this is your 13th<br>time doing this, you should be used to it! And not acting like a  
>crazed cowgirl!" Lissa yelled through her pillow.<br>"What? A girl can't be happy to go ride some ponies and maybe some  
>cowboys to?" I giggle and waggled my eyebrows at the last<br>part. Lissa's head swung up.  
>" Ewwww ewe!" Lissa squealed pealing the covers back.<p>

She went to go make coffee while I went down to lobby to get a key to  
>our storage hold that had our suitcases in them.<br>I ran down the apartment stairs and hit the lobby. The guy working at  
>the desk was talking on his phone, wow wonderful service here.<br>"Hey Yo! Buddy! Over here! I need some keys for storage hold B-76!" I  
>yelled waving my hands.<br>He tossed me some keys and I sprinted down the stairs. I grabbed me  
>and Lissa's big suitcases and dragged them up the stairs.<br>I kicked open the door and smelled fresh coffee! I ran over and drank  
>2 cups and then I realized what was on the table!<br>CHOCOLATE MUFFINS!  
>I love chocolate muffins with all my heart. I ate 3 without trouble.<p>

* * *

><p>"Come on Rose, get dressed so we can be in time for our flight!" Lissa<br>said walking into the living room where I was watching "Ninja turtles."  
>" Really Rose really?" she asked staring at the TV.<br>"What? It was the only thing on!" I defended myself. Lissa walked out  
>mumbling "ya sure."<br>So I hopped in the shower washing my body with this really good-  
>smelling vanilla shampoo. I got out blow drying my hair into it<br>naturally wavy-ness. I put on light ripped skinny jeans, black high-  
>healed booties that have a leather bow on them and white shirt that<br>had a feather by the neck. I slipped on my cherry red motor cycle  
>jacket.<br>I looked in the mirror.  
>My long dark brown close to my belly-button. I had dark hazel eyes<br>shapes like almonds. My skin a creamy color. I wore a smirk as I  
>leaped out the door with my stuffed suit case trailing behind me.<br>"Watch out Montana, this bitch is coming your way fast!" I screamed at  
>the top of my lungs then left in true Rose Hathaway style.<p>

**Ya, i know not the greatest but i think the next chapter is great so read on!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo guys! It's me Blake-a-boo! Here's chapter 2! And a certain sexy- russian comes in this **

**Chapter! Yay! It's really cute! and you see Rose's past a lil!**

**Enjoy!**

**I don't (sadly) own any V.A charters exept Kale ;)**

**Blake**

So me and Lissa jumped on an airplane and flew out into Montana, when  
>we were about 15 minutes to landing, I stares out the window.<br>Montana really is beautiful. Vast plains covered in tall swaying green  
>grass. Tall purple mountains sketched in the back round. I kinda lov-<br>no Rose snap out of it!  
>You can't become attached, you will just move away. The voice inside<br>whispered "you will soon be 18, freedom you can make your own choices!"  
>I shoved that thought in the deep of my mind. I am NOT getting close.<br>Last time I almost broke in half.  
><em>*flashback*<em>  
><em>"I love you, Rose." He said smiling taking my hands in his. They were<em>  
><em>warm and soft.<em>  
><em>"I love you too, Kale." I whispered, not sure about what I was saying.<em>  
><em>He leaned in, his lips just barely touching mine. My phone buzzed. Oh<em>  
><em>no please let it not be him. I flipped it open.<em>  
><em>Pack up, kiz... You're heading out to Washington, D.C, say goodbye to<em>  
><em>Maine. Leave in 1 hour<em>  
><em>Love<em>  
><em>Old man<em>  
><em>"Oh no..." I sobbed. Kale wrapped his arms around me, whispering soft<em>  
><em>words.<em>  
><em>"What, oh what is it Rose?" He asked looking me in the eyes, he had<em>  
><em>midnight blue ones. A little wisp of gold hair covering them.<em>  
><em>" I-I am movi-ing to Washington D.C" I just barely got out.<em>  
><em>Then his phone went off. I reach for it; he always tells me how he<em>  
><em>loves it when I read his text messages.<em>  
><em>From: Abby<em>  
><em>Hey Sexy, wanna come over?<em>  
><em>Xoxoxo<em>  
><em>Abby<em>  
><em>"it's from Abby she wants you to come over... Look." I said handing<em>  
><em>him his phone. He read it.<em>  
><em>"I have to pack. I leave in one hour. My flight is at 1. Will you com-"<em>  
><em>"Of course!" He answered quickly. I smiled, blew Kale a kiss, and packed.<em>  
><em>He never came.<em>  
><em>That night while crying my eyes out, in Washington, I checked face book.<em>  
><em>Kale's new profile picture was him and that slut Abby kissing.<em>  
><em> *end of flashback*<em>

Ugh, what a JERK. Why in the world did I date him? Have no idea, well  
>I was 15, I was in love with the idea of love.<br>Ya and look what good that did ya I said to myself.  
>"Rose, wake up... We are in Montana!" Lissa squeaked in my ear. I shot<br>out of my seat just to hear the flight attident announce in her sugary  
>sweet voice " Thank you for flighing with American Airline, welcome<br>to Montana!"  
>" Ugh!" I groaned, I really like New York and the nice private school I<br>attended. The old man really fucked up.  
>"Come on Rose! I can't wait to see our new school and the new boys!"<br>Lissa giggles happily, grabbing her bags.  
>" Lissaaaa" I whined, she always had to make a big fuss over the boys,<br>I just avoided them but they follow me around.  
>" Rosieeeeee" she whines back like a did, but she was smiling. So I<br>flipped her off, earning a disapproving look from the flight attendtent.  
>"Go on and call a cab to take us out to the academy, I will get our<br>bags, cya in 10 minutes." I said waving her off.  
>"Okay cya sister!" Liss said twirling away, ok she didn't actually<br>twirl but the way she walked made you think she was about to lift off  
>the ground and take flight. Graceful and dainty.<p>

I took off in the other direction. I reached the baggage claim and  
>grabbed me and Lissa's big bags, mine lime green and hers neon pink.<br>I was about to take off were Lissa was but when I turned around I ran  
>smack dab into a chest, a tones chest. I looked up to smack the guy in<br>the face but instead I found large baby blue ones.  
>"Oh shit my bad shawty!" The guy said, red hair sticking up<br>everywhere. I burst out laughing; did the white guy just say shawty?  
>"Did you just say shawty?" I gasped out. Instead of him being<br>embarrassed he just grinned wider.  
>"Mason Ashford and ya I grew up in Detroit, I moved to the academy 2<br>years ago." Mason said flashing pretty smile down at me.  
>"No way! Me to! Rose Hathaway."<br>" Nice to meet you Rose."  
>" Hey do you wanna ride with me and my friend Lissa?" I asked. I'm not<br>quite sure why I asked he just seemed soo nice.  
>"Ya that would be great!" He grinned.<br>So we all jumped in the taxi cab and took off for the academy, but  
>Lissa just had to waggle her eyebrows when she saw me with a guy.<br>We all talked the way there. Mason was a nice guy even though  
>he still had that ridiculous accent.<br>The taxi stopped in front of a big gate. We were here.

Mason dropped us off at our dorms after me and Liss got our schedules.  
>The campus was gothic and sprawling. It was really cool.<br>I told Lissa I was going to hit their gym, I heard it was great! I  
>loved combat fighting. And I really needed to hit something.<br>"Rose it's already 10 curfews at 11 just go to bed or make it quick we  
>have all day tomorrow." Lissa said unpacking her stuff. I was in her<br>dorm.  
>"Fine I will make it quick. Cya tomorrow love ya." I said walking out.<br>I put on a black sports bra and maroon softy shorts. I slipped on my  
>gloves, and ran put into the sweet October air.<br>I found the gym easily and the punching bag looked unused except one  
>side was beaten up a little funny.<br>I took used side. I hit it. Hard. I punched and kicked that punching  
>so many times I felt bad for it. I punched it until my knuckles<br>groaned in protest. I checked my watch. 11:58. Shit. I have been her  
>for almost 2 hours.<p>

Then I heard something. Light breathing.  
>I spun fast. To find someone watching me. A tall man with long silky<br>brown hair, dark eyes, wearing a duster. This man was dead sexy.  
>"Sorry I didn't mean to watch you, but that's my side." He said, a<br>Russian accent lacing his smooth words. He stepped out off the  
>shadows. He slipped off his duster; he was wearing a tight black shirt<br>with long maroon shorts. I laughed. He gave me an odd look.  
>"We match." I giggled out. Oh shit did I just giggle? He looked at me,<br>causing me to flush, and then him. Slowly his mouth twitched up in a small  
>crooked smile. Just as fast as it came it went.<br>"Well you should go back to your dorm, it's late, and you have had a  
>long day." He said. He walked over to me and man he Is SOO sexy! Ugh<br>Rose that is gross.  
>"Ya... Well cya later-"<br>"Dimtri." Dimtri said looking down at me, wow he is tall, his big  
>chocolate eyes soft.<br>"Dimtri. Gotchya ok cya them tomorrow Dimtri" I kind sighed out, I  
>was pretty tired.<br>"Bye Rose." He said, his Russian accent coming more pronounced when he  
>spoke my name. I wonder how he knew my name, why did that make me feel<br>weird? Shit.

I started walking out when he caught my arm. An electric shock ran  
>threw my arm. I gasped quietly; they way he looked a little shocked<br>too he must of felt it too.  
>"Ouch I think you just shocked me." I said laughing rubbing my arm. He<br>just looked stunned that he had grabbed my arm or that he shocked me.  
>The way he was staring me made me feel weird.<br>"Well did you want anything Dimtri?" when I spoke his name he snapped  
>out of his haze.<br>"Uh-n-no" He slightly stuttered.  
>"Ok night Dimtri." I said walking out of the gym.<br>"Rose?" His sweet voice whispered. I stopped.  
>"Next time to go easy on the punching bag and don't go on my side." I<br>could hear the smile in his voice.  
>"Okay... I'll try." I whispered back, walking into the crisp night<br>with a small smile planted on my face.  
>Shit Rose.<p>

**Like it Love it? Hate it? Review please! I really love talking to you guys! If you want to put some ideas out there go at it!**

**Blake!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So I just updated like 1 hour ago but I just can't help myself! And to all the people on their IPods or something like that, if you want to save a story, if you don't have an account, just save it to your bookmarks. That's what I did!**

**Any-who! Not my best chapter but the next one has a lot of action!**

**On-with the show!**

**Enjoy!**

**Blake-a-boo**

**I don't any V.A characters accept Kale!**

I went to bed that night, with that stupid smile still on my face. Oh God Rose. What are you thinking? A guy you don't even know has already got you tripping over your own feet!

I dreamed about life in Maine that night, for some reason. But for some odd (not really) reason Dimitri and Mason were there. They were talking to Kale and they didn't like Kale. Ha-ha, I find that funny. Then that bitch Abby showed her fake face, ya, I slapped that fake face. Then a big Russian dude came and tackled me.

"_Dimitri, Mason help!" I screamed, struggling from the guy. He had to be at least 200 pounds. They didn't even flinch. They just kept scolding Kale. I cried and kicked. The guy dragged me off into these dark woods. _

"_Please!" I yelled out to them for the last time, Dimitri's shoulder stiffened a little, like he didn't believe I was yelling out to him. But still they did nothing. _

I sat up fast in my bed, breathing hard and deep. God what a weird dream. I checked my phone, 6:41. Well, classes start at 8:15. So I got up and took a long, hot shower. My hands were still pretty battered from last night.

Ah, that reminded me, Dimitri. Yum… Ah! SNAP OUT OF ROSE! I let out a loud sigh… wishing I could. I got out of my shower, wrapping a towel around me. I went to pick out an outfit. I noticed a small, folded piece of paper on my pillow. I walked over and opened it: a note… from Dimitri!

_Rose,_

_Your 8__th__ hour class, gym-1, is now changed to combat class with me._

_Dimitri_

Even though it was 15 word note, it made my stomach flip a little. I have a class with Dimitri, all year! Wow, never thought a guy could do this to me. Oh Rose, stop this, he probably has a hot, older girlfriend. Yup, I am just going to keep saying that in my messed-up head.

I put on boot cut jeans with nude colored ballerina flats that have little blue diamonds on the toe. I put on a blue off- the shoulder shirt that matched the diamonds on my shoes. I put on some make-up. Blow dried my hair, with curlers in it, so it had more volume. Grabbed my back and walked out the door.

I reached into my bag, while walking to Lissa's dorm. I found my schedule and opened it.

_1__st__ hour- History_

_2__nd__ hour- Earth Science_

_3__rd__ hour- Geometry_

_4__th__ hour- Litature_

_5__th__ hour- Foods_

_6__th__ hour- Lunch_

_7__th__ hour- English 2_

_8__th__ hour- Gym 1 _

_9__th__ hour- Horseback riding_

When I read that last one, I almost chocked. Animals hate me, like want to kill me! So this should just go great! I took out a bright red pen, and scratched out Gym 1 and put_ Combat Class_. Then added in my mind with Dimitri. Ugh…

I knocked on Lissa's door, once, twice, and then I kicked a couple times. No answer, weird. She probably left early. Classes would start any minute. I was walking away from her dorm, about to text her, not looking was I was going and ran straight into someone! Son of a bit-

"Whoa sorry!" I barely got out before I almost face-planted the nice comfy sidewalk. But I didn't! The someone I ran into caught me quick. I looked up to see a man with messy hair and emerald green eyes. Quite the looker.

"Well hello their good lookin" he smiled down at me with a womanizer smile.  
>"I think you;" he pokes my nose. "Just fell... For me!" the guy laughed but looked at little serous.<p>

"Ya don't think so." I said un-wrapping my arms from his. But he held strong. I punched him right in the balls. He groaned.

"Right in the family jewels." he gasped rolling on the ground.  
>"That away Hathaway!" I heard Masons voice call. Laughing and howling.<br>Another boy was with him. He was taller than Mase not by much but still. He had a manly face. Dark hair. Kinda reminded me of the guy who plays Wolverine. Like his son.  
>"This is Eddie and that poor fellow is Adrian." Mason said pointing to<br>a now cupping his balls screaming "IT BURNS!" Adrian.  
>"Hello Eddie, don't pull a fast one on me or you sir shall end up like<br>ball-less Adrian." I gestures to Adrian.  
>" Me never. Now Mase over here has a real bad case of the grab-hands." Eddie said laughing. We all started laughing really hard when Mason started reaching for my boobs. So after we recovered, well besides Ball-less over there, Mason held up his arm.<br>"Shall we?" He asked.  
>"We shall!" I said linking my one arm with Masons and one with Eddies. We skipped all the way to my first class, while laughing about how Adrian will have to attach two marbles to replace his balls.<br>Turns out I have Eddie in Earth Science and Horseback riding. I have Mason in my 5th hour class and Horseback riding.  
>History went fast, I sat next to this girl names Sydney. She<br>was cool.  
>Earth Science I sat next to Eddie because Lissa sat next to some black<br>haired blued guy. Christian I think his name was.

Then I had Geometry! I had this one teacher, Stan, ya… he didn't like me. I was a good student though, well I tried to be! I might have rolled my eyes and called him Stanny…

Lit was actually fun, we are learning about the 60's! And Lissa is in that class! So was Christian, ugh, he would not stop staring at her the whole time, and Lissa was NOT helping when she would wave and giggle at him!

Then Foods came… and I kind of suck at making food. We were making chocolate chip pancakes, ya, I tried to. I set off the smoke alarm2 times, caught the batter on fire a couple times. The teacher, Mr. Nagy got him my face and kicked me out! That was so not far! I was walking to the office where I was supposed to go and talk to "Kirova." When Dimitri came up the hallway (looking sexier that eva!)

"Rose? Where are you going?"

"Kirova's office." I said with a big smile on my face.

"That's nothing to be smiling about Rose." Dimitri said looking at me sternly.

"Well Comrade, the reason I am going to Kirova's office is because I accidently almost burnt down the foods room. NOT MY FAULT I'm a terrible cook!" I explained, throwing my hands up in the air, and I am not quite sure were the nickname Comrade came in but it seemed… right.

"Well, if that is the case how about I take you to lunch, the bell will ring in about 1 minute." He said giving me an amused look.

"Okay whatever, ya say Comrade." I said walking along with him. He didn't say anything for awhile, well maybe like 1 minute but felt like forever. We reached the cafeteria.

"Comrade?" He asked giving me "that" look.

"YUP, I think it suits you. And besides I wouldn't mind seeing you giving out orders with some tight army pants on." I said with a wink. Dimitri's face looked shocked for a couple seconds then pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Will I see at combat class?" He asked, looking at me.

"You sure will!"

"Ok, bye Rose, cya later." Dimitri said turning away.

"Byeee, Dimitri." I said waving dramatically. He turned a little so I could see is perfect smile when I said his real name. He walked off, duster swaying behind him. I went through the rest of my day, uneventful.

Then Combat class came, and after this class I reminded myself is horseback riding… ugh! But hey a least I get to see Dimitri! Gross, Rose that is a stupid little crush you need to get over. I sighed and walked into Combat class.

**Love it? Hate? PLEASE REVIEW! It reallly meens alot when you guys do! AnD big THANK YOU to ! She was my first review! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE AWESOME. ITS GOT DIMITRI AND THE WHOLE GANG IN HORSEBACK RIDING WHICH WILL BE REALLY FUNNY!**

**bY lOvE yOu GuYs**

**BLAKE-A-BOO**


	4. Chapter 4

**OMGG (oh my gosh gasp!) thank you thank you! For all the wonderful reviews! It really meens a lot to me when you guys review! You guys put amazing ideas out there! Hey if you guys want a character to put in the story just put…**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**I only want around 5 so… ya! They all won't be huge parts! But I want you guys to love this story just as much as I am! You guys are the reason I write (or type: D ) I hope you guys love this chapter… its pretty funny. So here it is… combat class and horseback riding!**

**O, and Dimitri is 24 like in the books, and a teacher!**

**Disclaimer: The WONDERFUL Richelle Mead owns everybody except Kale and anybody else I add ;D**

**ENJOY… and on with the show!**

I walked in slowly, oh god… the room was filled with all BOYS. Or should I say men… I was the only female, woman, girl, chic there! Ah! Why did Dimitri put me in this? _Because you went all ninja the other night on the punching bag, dumbass._ Urg! Well I'm here now!

I went to the locker room, by myself. I put on a grey sports bra that had lime green lines on it and lime green softy shorts. I threw my hair into a ponytail that went far down my back. Took a deep breath, loosened my shoulders. You would of thought I was about to battle for my life, well I kind of was. I walked out ready to kick some ass.** (he-he I liked that line for some reason?")**

I walked over to a matt and started to stretch. I could feel the boys staring at me. _Oh god Oh god… ahhhh! JESUS WOMAN GET A HOLD OF YOURSELF *SMACK* _I mentally slapped myself. Ok I CAN do this. Two boys walked over to me. One was thick, looked scary on the outside but you could tell he was a huge baby. The other boy was smoking hot. But they both had smirks the size of Texas on. Shit…

"Hey there baby, what are you doing here with all these big-bad men?" The hot one asked. Yup, these guys were total assholes.

"Maybe you should ask yourself and your bud the same question." I sneered back at them. They looked taken back. Good.

"Babe, don't be that way." The bigger one said. Ugh, disgusting pigs.

"My name is not babe or baby." I said, putting on a stony face.

"Then what is it, sugar?" The hot one asked. I got up and started walking away, then turned.

"Whatever you want it to be. But right now it's BUH-BYE!" I said sarcastically waving shortly. I turned and found Dimitri giving me a weird look. He walked over.

"Why were you talking to Ralf and Jesse, they aren't known for being nice guys." He said giving me a stern look.

"Easy Comrade! They were talking to me, you should have heard it. Pretty funny conversation, to sum it up they told me what total assholes they are." I ended with big smile.

"Rose!" He hissed but his were totally laughing. I rolled my eyes, laughing.

"So when are we starting, I am so ready to show these guys up!" I ninja kicked the air. Dimitri laugh rippled through the air, causing everybody to stop. They looked at him like he was crazy and at me with a look of awe. Like they have never heard Dimitri laugh? Weird…

"Right now, so come on." Dimitri said walking over to a big circle of guys.

"Ok, ten laps in 15 minutes, GO." Dimitri quickly said. Nobody reacted, so I jogged off towards the track. I heard Dimitri's voice say. "Well, you don't want a girl to show you up. Go! Your time started 30 seconds ago!"

I heard all their feet shuffle; I had a little smile on my face. I ran until I did my ten laps. I walked back in the gym, by myself. Dimitri looked, to say at the least, shocked.

"R-Rose, are you done?" He got out.

"Yup, what's my time?" I asked sitting across from him on the floor. He looked at his timer.

"13:55… wow that's like amazing Rose." He smiled at me. Other boys started coming in. All huffing and red faced. I smirked. Finally everybody got in the gym.

"Ok guys, and lady," Dimitri smiled at me; I gave him a thumbs up. "We are going to have a little tournament." He said. All the boys looked excited. Oh boy…

"Shane and Justin you're up." He gestured to two big muscled guys. They spared for about 2 minutes but the Shane dude beat Justin.

"Dillon!" Dimitri yelled. And on and on it went. Shane just got beat by a HUGE man; this guy was a boulder with a face and a penis (maybe.) He looked scary, his name was Jonah. And I was the only person left.

"Rose." Dimitri said giving me worried look. I wasn't that worried, they think I'm weak. Well they are about to be surprised.

I took a big breath and walked out on the matt. I slipped on my gloves and focused. Everybody disappeared except Jonah. Oh this bitch is going down.

He came at me like a mad rhino, bad idea. I simply dodged him, moving to the right a little. He under estimated me. He flew past me. Jonah stumbled and looked angry! He charged again, this time with more speed. His fist came up. Bad move, I used my short-ness against him. I ducked under his punch and elbowed him right in the kidney. That had to hurt like HELL. He groaned loudly. But I wasn't let him rest, I swiped my feet under his. Jonah fell straight on his face. I almost laughed. I pinned him easily, he tried to shake me, but he was my bitch now. I won.

Everybody came back into view, looking stunned. Everybody's eyes were the size of UFO's. I had to laugh at that. Dimitri on the other hand, had the biggest grin, and gave me a thumbs up. I winked back.

The bell rang. I grabbed my stuff and walked out the door, feeling so good. I ran back to my dorm, I had to change for horseback riding. I put on old jeans and brown cowboy boots. With a concert tee on. I was already late, by ten minutes. I was trying to find my way through the fucking stables when I jumped over a big iron, locked gate. I was so frustrated I didn't even see the horse. Fuck.

I heard it first, deep snorting. I turned slowly. Oh god… I almost peed my pants right there. This horse was big. I bet 18 hands. HUGE. Completely night black, even the mane. Then it ran at me. In the back of my mind I thought_ ROSE YOU IDIOT THAT'S WHY THERE WAS A HUGE FUCKING LOCK!_

Then I did the most stupidest thing EVER. I ran back at it…

I ran as fast as I could, I was about to get trampled when we both stopped. I could hear its breathing and mine. Shallow, and short. The air was thick with tension. I looked it straight in the eye, it looked back. Then we started a long time, and I held up my hands in surrender. Then it did another shocking thing, it loosened up like me, and leaned its big black nose down to mine and nuzzled my nose a little.

I heard a large gasp from behind me. I turned a little to see who it was. It was the WHOLE FUCKING CLASS and the teacher. A tough looking woman, whose name I think is Alberta.

"Rose, back away slowly, don't run, and stay calm." She said in a slow voice, and I became annoyed.

"What! This big horsy aint gonna hurt me? Are you horsey? I asked the horse, and patted its large face. It nuzzled my neck more in response. Then I started walking over to her and the class, the horse following close. I rested my hand on its neck and walked. I heard some shouts and demands and saw Dimitri and 2 other guys run over looking panicked, all with ropes in their hands.

Really? She had to call back up? I got close to the gate, and everybody took a step back. Dimitri looked at me with an awed expression when he realized I was under control.

"See Alberta, Mr. Horsey here is not going to hurt me." I think it's a guy.

Alberta studied us for awhile then sighed deeply.

"Ok, Rose I guess King is now your horse, since he hates everybody else except Queen. Do you think you could get a rope around him and take him to the back stables? There are only a couple stalls that are big enough for him." Alberta asked.

"Ya, of course I can. And I don't see why he hates everybody. He's just a big o' sweet heart." I rubbed into King loving-ly. Wow never thought I would say that to an animal. King rubbed back into me, snuggling up with me. Everybody looked stunned.

"Here Rose." Dimitri tossed me a big rope. He showed me how to tie it around his neck loosely. The class left to go find a horse for the year. Lissa waved so did Mason and Eddie.

Dimitri slowly opened the gates. I started walking so did King, he was walking so close to be he was bumping me. I laughed and nudged him back. He whinnied like he was laughing to. I smiled up at him, I was actually enjoying this. Dimitri came up to my other side.

"Don't get to close to him." He said putting an arm around my waist. That sent my stomach flying. But King was having known of that. He, no joke, stopped walking and got in between me and Dimitri separated us.

"Ah, it's ok big boy, you get to hang out with me all year." I cooed stroking his cheek. He snorted in reply. Dimitri's deep laugh came from the other side.

For once I felt good, happy, like everything was right.

**AHH! PERSONALLY FAVORITE CHAPTER SO FAR! PLEASE REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE! EVEN ITS ONE WORD REVIEW! LONG CHAPTER WOW 1,739 WORDS!**

**BLAKE-A-BOO**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ahh Thank you guys soo berry much! The reviews were amazing. This chapter explains a lot and has a ton of Dimitri :D YAY S.O.L (sex of legs!)**

**Disclaimer: Don't own nothing but dumb ol' Kale **

**Enjoy**

**Blake-a-boo**

* * *

><p>We walked to the back stalls quietly, it was peaceful.<br>"Here we are." Dimitri said in front of large old barn doors.  
>"The only other horse in here is Queen, she's mine, Queeny is the only other horse King stand and you the only person. So come on I want you to meet her." He said taking my hand. That electric shock zipped up my arm. Dimitri led me over to a very large clean stall that had a small open window on the back side.<br>"This will be King's, and look at this." He said waking into the  
>stall; I followed, tied up King to the side. So Dimitri walked over to the left side then I say it.<br>A long gate was the wall, so it was like two stalls in one. But on the other side was a beautiful snow white mustang. A long mane that was a cream colored. She turned her head; she had gorgeous deep brown eyes, like Dimitri's.  
>"That's my Queen." Dimitri said walking over to Queen. He looked at her with so much adoration she brushes Queen's shining mane.<br>"You should start cleaning up King; he probably hasn't been bathed for 3 years. Nobody could get within a 5 mile radius of him without him going all CRAZY." Dimitri said chuckling.  
>"Ahh, he didn't mean it baby." He nudged me lovingly.<br>"You know his name isn't King, its Zeus, like the Greek God." Dimitri said.  
>"Then why do they call him King?" I asked.<br>"Because Queen and Zeus wouldn't go anywhere without each other." Dimitri spoke softly.  
>"Ya why doesn't he like anyone else?" I asked looking at Zeus's tangled mane, he was disgusting.<br>"Queen and Zeus were show horses, but Zeus raced too. Traveled the world with their owner, Darren, he loved them, but he died. The two got bought by a man, Trace, he abused them, badly. Cops got him and  
>locked him up. They have been to three other schools. They wouldn't let anybody get close, last school Zeus kicked a student. Broke his leg. They were going to put him down. But we called in and they have been her for almost a year now. Queeny took to me the second she saw me. Zeus never left her side when she was alone, hence the name King." Dimitri took a long ragged breath.<br>"Zeus never let anyone get close to him, not even me. We were all starting to worry that we might have to put him down but thank fully we don't now because he sure does like you."  
>He said smiling down at me.<br>"Wow, that's sad... But now you got me don't ya ZuZu." I rubbed into Zeus. He whinnied back happily.  
>"ZuZu?" Dimitri asked. Raising one eyebrow. I wish I could do that!<br>"Yup, it fits him." I smiled at Dimitri.  
>"Go give ZuZu a bath." Dimitri said smiling slyly when he said ZuZu. I chucked the brush at him. He caught it easily.<p>

"Come on baby; let's go get you all fancied up tonight, you got a hot date tonight." I said untiring his ropes  
>"Oh and who's that?" Dimitri chuckled.<br>"Me!" I yelled closing the stall door. I heard his deep laughing swim throw the door.  
>So I gave Zeus a long bath, making his midnight coat shine like the sun. When I brought him back, Dimitri and Queen were gone. A shining pearl colored saddle was hanging up along with a matching bridle. Thank God I have ridden a horse before. So I saddled up and tried to swing over. Shit, he is so tall. Dimitri said he was 18 hands! Queen was 16 and a half, big horses.<br>"Shit!" I cursed loudly. I tried to swing my leg over but failed.  
>"Need help?" Mason's voice chimed in.<br>I turned to see Mason leaning against a cookie colored horse that had dark brown, had a purplish tint, colored mane, and tall reminded me of a fig ne-  
>"This here is Fig Newton, but I just call him Fig." Mason patting the horse. "Fig" didn't respond just turned its head.<p>

"Wow, I wish my horse loved me like that!" I said giggling with fake enthusiasm. Mason rolled his eyes and walked into the stall. Zeus went bonkers. He backed and snorted loudly. I smacked my two hands of both sides of his large dark cheeks.

"Shh. Its ok baby, he's all right." I stared into his deep brownish, black eyes. He calmed down a bit and relaxed. Mason walked in with his hands up in surrender. I just had to roll my eyes dramatically.

"Dramatic much?" He raised one eyebrow. DAMN HIM.

"Me? Dramatic? No, no that's you Mase." I said pointing to him.

"Oh yes that is me!" He said putting one hand on his forehead like he was going to faint. That made me go into a fit a giggles. He came up behind me and put his hands on my hips, making him grow a millionaire smile. I was still laughing.

"Rose?" Dimitri's voice broke through. It sounded confused. I looked over to see his face dull. He was on Queen, making him that much sexier. Jesus he is sex. He was burning holes in Mason's hands that were on my hips. Mason sensed the awkward-ness and hoisted me up. Dimitri's eyes got a little lighter when he realized what Mason was actually doing.

"Mr. Ashford take your horse back to its original stable, Rose lets go for a ride." Dimitri said flicking his head behind him. I just had to smirk at that last part. He gave me "that" look. Mason trotted off. I head grabbed Zeus's bridle and kinda flicked it and we headed off.

We walked in a nice kind of silence for a good time; the sun started setting going under the giant purple mountains it was pretty. Storm clouds hung close by, so the sky was a dazzling fuchsia. Zeus was easy and gentle to ride. He was just so dang big!** (Wow did that sound wrong?)**

"Rose…" Dimitri started but trailed off almost like he didn't know what to say, which apparently by all the students here was rare. They said he never smiled, laughed, and rarely talked. Weird, because he's different around me, probably because I'm new.

"Mhmm?" I mumbled looking at the raging violet storm clouds.

"Be careful ok?" He looked at me, really looked at me. With his chocolate smoldering eyes, is long dark hair brushing across his angelic features. Oh God…

"About what, Dimitri?" I asked confused.

"Well… Zeus…and other boys..." Dimitri growled the last part. I just had to laugh at that.

"What boys? The only ones I really know are Mason and Eddie, and they sure are nice," I defended myself.

"Not those boys Rose, I watch the hallways, they all look at you like you're a piece of meat, I saw with Adrian and Christian." He said protectively, that made little flips in the pit of my heart.

"Dimitri." I started to say but got cut off by him.

"No Rose just promise you I will be careful about the boys you…hang with." He said the last part like he just swallowed sand.

"Ok, why do you care anyway?" I asked simply curios.

"Rose you know I really do care for you, more than I-"

"AHHHHHH!" a scram erupted from behind us… the stables.

Dimitri and I turned quick, only to see the stables surrounded by huge billows of black smoke covering them. The stables were on fire, with all 140 horses in them…

Well, hell.

**Like? Dislike? LET ME KNOW AND REVIEW PLEASE I LOVEEEEEE REVIEWS EVEN IF ITS 1 WORD IT WOULD SURE MAKE ME DAY!**

**AND OMG OMG GUESS WHAT?**

**I GOT BEST DRESSED AND CLASS CLOWN AT MY SCHOOL**

**YIPPE SKIPPY!**

**GRADUTION IS TOMMOROW I WILL SOON TURN A BIG BAD FRESHMAN!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN DIAMONDS AND PEARLS**

**LOVE YOUR BLAKE-A-BOO GIRL!**


	6. Chapter 6

**THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! YOU GUYS REALLY ARE MY ROCK TO WRITING THIS STORY! I LOVE TO WRITE BUT WITHOUT YOU GUYS I WOULD HAVE NO DRIVE. :D**

**I WOULD LIKE TO THANK "ANNA" BECAUSE SHE WAS THE FIRST TO SUBMIT A CHARATER AND I LOVE HER! SHE IS IN THE CHAPTER!**

**ROSESKYANGEL-FOR GIVING ME ENCOURAGMENT**

**LIL-MISS-DIASTER-FOR HAVING A LOT OF REVIEWS!**

**VAMPIREGIRL4EVERANDEVER- RELATING MY STORY TO HER OWN LIFE, GIVING ME REALLY GOOD IDEAS ;)**

**xXDEADLYBLACKROSESXx- FOR GIVING ME THE MOST ADVICE**

**AND MY FAVORITE GIRL; GOPHERLUV! SHE IS AMAZING! SHE REALLY HAS GAVE ME HOPE FOR MY WRITING! LOVE YA GIRL!**

**OK SORRY THAT TOOK SO LONG! AND SORRY IF I DIDN'T MENTION YOU I WILL TRY TO NEXT CHAPPIE! OK CYA YOU GUYS SOON!**

**ENJOY!**

**BLAKE-A-BOO **

* * *

><p>I didn't hesitate more than that... Me and Zeus we ran. Oh and we ran <em>Fast<em>. It clicked that's why they named him Zeus, the God of Lightning. He was lightning fast.

We flew across the wide tall grass plain. I could feel his muscles flexing under my legs and his deep breathing. If it wasn't for the fire I would have been of awe of Zeus, but I didn't have time for that.

The smoke hit us hard. We were still about 200 yards away when the big double doors crashed down. ran right up to it and fucking jumped it!  
>Zeus just flew over it, like an angel. We took off as soon as we hit the ground. My eyes started watering like crazy so I pulled my shirt over my nose.<br>I started hearing desperate whinnies and grunts. That made us go faster.

Then I saw her.

She was stuck under a burning plank that probably fell from the ceiling. I jumped of Zeus and sprinted over to her small body. She reminded me of Lissa a little bit.  
>She had ash blonde hair that was straight and went to her waist. It was braided neatly. She was petite all over body, face, and chest. She looked to be a freshman. I grabbed the fiery plank, it really wasn't that heavy. But it stung my hand like a bitch.<p>

"Son of a-'' I was cut off by a loud crash. I strangled whinny stopped suddenly. Oh God, one horse hurt is already too much.

I just went crazy. I threw the plank off her. I think she said her name was Anastasia Cole** (sorry Anna for the name-it was a little too hard to say)**. I picked up her light body and threw her up on Zeus's body, smacked him on the butt. He flew out of sight within seconds. I was so proud of him. I hoped he didn't come back.

Now I had to save a bunch of horses in a burning stable. Mhmm, now how in the hell was I supposed to do that?

Well I couldn't go to every stall and unlock those flimsy locks. That when a little light blinked above my head. Flimsy locks, I could easily break.

I ran for the nearest closet. I flung it open. Thank baby Jesus, there was a shovel right there. I grabbed and found the nearest horse.

I jumped the stall door, found myself face to face with a stunning shire stallion. Her coat was…_pink_. No joke, it was like a marblely color of pink. It looked like cream but it had a light shade of pink. Her mane, tail, and hair surrounding her hoofs were a lovely shade a creamy white. They are known for being beautiful and loving horses. I found her name tag pinned on the door it read: _Aphrodite_.

I hoped she wouldn't care if I rode her bareback. Too late to ask her now. I grabbed a fistful of mane and swung myself over. She didn't even flinch. I was surprised I made it over; she wasn't big, just super tall.

I heaved forward with the shovel in hand. Aphrodite streaked into the smoky hell.

"Run baby run." I whispered in her soft ears. And man, she _ran._ We streaked down the stables. I held out the shovel breaking of the locks.

_CLICK, CLICK, CLICK_ the locks broke of easily. I heard the sounds from the horses running into the clean air. We finished about 100 stalls in 5 minutes. My hands were seeping hot blood and I could hardly breathe. Aphrodite was slowing, she couldn't see with all the smoke.

The horses went the opposite way we were going. That's not good. We finished right when I heard a loud crash.

"Rose! Rose where you are?" Dimitri's voice broke through the hazy smoke. Aphrodite's ears perked and turned towards his voice. We sprinted to his sweet voice. I saw him turning around in a circle on Queen. Who had a large gash streaming up her chest. Oh no…

"Rose, oh Rose they you are!" Dimitri hoped off Queeny and ran to us. I slid off Aphrodite and ran into Dimitri's arms. He hugged me so tight and stroked my hair whispering soft words in Russian.

_CREEAKK…SMASH! _The roof collapsed in front of me. It happened in slow motion, the wood planks swooshed down, and right on Queen. She collapsed and died. Right there. Now long dramatic teary-eyed death. She looked at Dimitri then her eyes shut. The rise of her chest stopped.

"Ah!" I let out a strangled cry/scream. I ran over to her but black wall came in front of me and strong arms came around me. The strong arms were Dimitri and the black wall was Zeus. I screamed and kicked against them but was defeated.

I was a sick person; I can't believe I let her die.

Dimitri lifted me up on Zeus and smacked him. I don't remember how we even got out of that fucking place. I was crying into his soft slate coat. Suddenly rain drops hit me. I looked up to see we were in a field next to the now smoking, not on fire, stable. The pouring rain had stopped it. Thank God.

I fell off Zeus and got on my knees. I grabbed a fistful of hair and screamed my heart out. Dimitri came over to me and kneeled next to, wrapping his arms around my waist. He had silent tears while mine were loud. I looked out into the Montana terrain and saw all the horses running wild.

It was so beautiful. Different shades and sizes. Running together.

I held my head up high and stopped my annoying crying and walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>LOVE IT? HATE IT?<strong>

**THIS CHAPTER IS SAD I KNOW BUT IT INSPIRED ME KIND OF. **

**I KNOW THAT SOUNDS WEIRD, OH WELL!**

**CAN'T WAIT FOR NEXT CHAPTER! IT IS SUPER SUPRISING!**

**LOVE YOU GUYS MORE THAN POPCORN AND CHEETO CURLS**

**YOUR BLAKE-A-BOO GIRL!**


	7. Chapter 7

**THANK YOU GUYS LIKE SOOO MUCH!**

**REVIEWS MAKE MY DAY!**

**WELL SO DOES CHOCOLATE BUT YOU GUYS ARE BETTER :D**

**OK ON WITH THE SHOW!**

**DISCLAIMER-DON'T OWN NOTHING BUT STUPID OL' KALE AND ANASTASIA AND WHO-EVER ELSE ISN'T IN V.A!**

**BLAKE! 3**

I had to get out of that ugly scene. I just couldn't stay. I had to get away, now. So my sluggish pace turned into full on sprint. I ran, it was freaking hard to, I couldn't breathe, fucking smoke, couldn't see, again fucking smoke. I could barely hear, not quite sure what that's from but I am blaming it on the fucking smoke to!

I ran about a good 100 meter then my chest was searing with pain. I went down, fast. On my knees clutching my chest. I ripped my shirt off, leaving me in skinny jeans, cowboy boots, and a white lacy bra. Nice, real nice Rose.

I looked at my chest, bloody red. Mhmm, I always thought I was the color of the inside of an almond, maybe not. I laughed at the joke I just made inside my head. Wow, maybe I'm going crazy?

My hands were crimson from holding my chest too. I looked down to see how bad it was. Phew, it wasn't on the side of my heart. Thank God. It was a small jagged gash that started at the bone of my chest then scrachted down until it hit the outside of my bra.

I bet that will leave a wicked scar. Cool.

_SMACK!_ I slapped myself. I needed to get a grip. I stood up and turned my head flicking my hair to one side. Blood dripping down my chest, and smudged on my cheek, no shirt, soot everywhere. Smoke filled backround, horses running wild. I wish someone had a camera-

_SNAP! _

Well good someone did. I turned by head 45 degrees to see who took my picture. I scrawny looking dude with a Channel 2 hat on. Shit, the news is here. Yippee Skippy, NOT.

There had to be at the least 5 channels here. And I was the center of attention. Shit, I have no shirt on. They were snapping and recording like maniacs. I could a big group of fake-smiling coming towards me fast.

I backed into Dimitri. He, thankfully, had a red plaid button up shirt for me. I buttoned them all up exept the top three becuase I really didn't want the scratchy cotton rubbing my cut.  
>So in the end everybody could still see my bra.<br>Great.  
>"Rose, Roza are you ok?" Dimitri asked frantically. Checking my body. What's a Roza?<br>"Roza?" I asked confused.  
>"Its your Russain name." He said unfazed.<br>"Ahh. So your accent is Russain. And Dimitri I'm fine." I said grabbing his face and turned it towards mine.  
>"Fine a-ok! See." I smiled and did a little twirl. He relaxed but his eyes settled on my chest. I blush started to creep to my face.<p>

"We need to get you to the clinic now." Dimitri said in a whispered voice. I shook my head fastly,making me dizzy.

"I'm fine, you know that. I just need to go take a shower and a nap." I spoke looking deep in his bottomless eyes. God, I hope I don't melt.

"O-okay" He stuttered he does that a lot around me. Odd?

We starting walking to the school but a large group of news reporters bombarded us quickly. Asking me stupid questions like "How does it feel to be the heroine for a day?" and "Did you really have to jump throw a fire wall to save all the horses." The last one wasn't too far off.

Dimitri stood in front of me protectively, bringing a small smile to my face. I put a light hand to his shoulder and stood next to him. When he looked at me, his eyes softened and he put a cautious hand lightly around my shoulders, leading me away. But, being a guy, he just had to glare behind us.

A loud sigh escaped my mouth. He looked down at me questionably, raising an eyebrow, damn him and his eyebrows!

"Tired." I said, he nodded, once we were behind the school, away from everybody his arms fell from my shoulders to my waist, and then they hugged close. I leaned into the touch. Suprisenly it didn't feel romantic, just nice.

"Thank you." I murmured into his toned side.

"Mhmm." He sighed back. We walked all the way to my dorm, he pushed the door open. We walked in and he went to the sink and got a washrag. Put some warm water on it and kneeled down of front of me, I was sitting on the bottom of my bed.

He slowly wiped of the blood around my chest. Then he dabbed at the cut, making me wince. He looked like he was really trying hard to be gentle. He let his hand rest on my chest longer than needed and looked at me with those pleading chocolate eyes. Now _this _DID feel romantic.

My breath caught slightly, he snapped out of his faze and got up quickly, said his goodbye, using my Russian name, to my utter delight. And then he was gone leaving me by myself. Great.

So I took a long shower, using my new vanilla scented body wash and got out, wrapping a big fluffy red robe around me. Lissa got it for me in Colorado. I drank some tea, then Lissa came in.

We talked till it was almost 1 in the morning, nobody cared about cerfew with this whole mess right now. She told me only Queen had died. And only 3 horses had injuries, minor ones thow. She also told me all over national news was my pictured with no shirt on and blood on me. She said it was wicked hot, making me burst out laughing.

So she finally got going while I fell into a dark dreamless sleep I really needed.

I sleep all the way to 11. Wow. So I brushed my hair and straightened it into perfection. It looked great, then I slipped on some flare jeans that had gold embellishments on the back pockets. With black flip flops. I put on a tight maroon Hollister hoodie, then some simle makeup and walked out the door.

Man , do I wish I didn't.

It was so ironic, I mean how did_ he_ walk up right at the exact time? How did _he_ know this was my dorm?

I don't know but I really wish I would of ran the other way, but I didn't I just stood there frozen solid,like an ice cube, hell my face felt like an ice cube. From all the blood draining from it.

"Rose."

Then I did something very Rose of me, I ran and was ready to beat the living shit out of him.

That gold haired, midnight blued JERK

**LOVE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**LOL, CLIFFY! WHO IS IT! ITS PRETTY OBVOUIS O WELL!**

**HEY I REALLY WANT TO WRITE ANOTHER STORY WHAT DO YOU THINK OF THIS**

**ROSE ACCIDEINTLY TURNS INOT A PLAYBOY BUNNY AND HAS BEEN THERE FOR 6 MONTHS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN TIME MAGAZINE SAY PLAYBOY BUNNIES ARE STUPID AND SLUTTY AND THEY CHOOSE ROSE TO GO TO COLLEGE FOR A YEAR?**

**LOL IT WOULD BE SOOOO FUNNY?**

**LOVE**

**BLAKE-A-BOO**


	8. Chapter 8

**AHHHHH YOU GUYS ARE JUST TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE!**

**LOL, REVIEWS WERE WONDERFUL BUT OLIVIA WILLIAMS WAS MY FAVORITE BECAUSE IT WAS JUST SO DAMN FUNNY!**

**OK, SO CHAPTER 8, WELL, ITS BASCIALLY ALL ABOUT HER AND MYSTERY DUDE **

**FUNNY!**

**I HOPE!**

**AND I WILL TRY TO GET CHAPTER 9 OUT THERE TO YA GUYS BEFORE I LEAVE FOR MY CRUISE!**

**I WILLL BE GONE FOR ALMOST TWO WEEKS BUT MAYBE THE CRUISE WILL GIVE ME SOME WICKED IDEAS! AND I WILL RIGHT ON THE 16 HOUR CAR RIDE!**

**OK, ENJOY**

**DISCLAMIER; I DO NOT, I REPEAT NOT! OWN ANY V.A AWESOMNES!**

**BLAKE-A-BOO**

"You BASTARD!" I ran towards _him_ with fist up, ready to knock out that Hollywood white smile. He pushed up his sleeves of his tight long sleeve white shirt, and got ready for me to tackle him. Mhmm… he knows me well. I guess I did tackle him on weekly biases when I was his...Ugh... Girlfriend.

Ugh... Kale.

Age has made him so much hotter. Sandy gold hair that was styled up in the front just like David Beckham's. He had that sexy stubble on the sides of his face slightly now. Dark midnight blue, focused eyes. And that beautiful perfect smile that makes you want to stop and stare. FOCUS ROSE.

I swung my first really hard at his face, he stopped it grabbing my wrist and pushing me back. Somebody's music was blaring throw the walls of their dorm when the music changed and the door opened letting it pound all over the hallway.

_I got my site set on you and I'm ready to aim_

Wow, Miley Cyrus? Freshman.

We started circling, never breaking the intense stare.

_I have a heart that will never be tamed_

_I knew you were something special when you spoke my name_

_Now I can't wait to see you again._

A fierce smug smile started forming on my lips at that last line. His shining eyes narrowed slightly. I started taking off my hoodie, kicking off my flip flops.

_I got a way a knowing when something is right_

_I feel like a must of known you in another life._

_Cause I felt this deep connection when you looked in my eyes._

_Now I can't wait to see you again._

I tossed my hoodie to the side, his eyes darkened in emotion when they traveled up my body, only being in a black cami that was sweetheart cut.

He stopped so did I.

Then we ran towards each other.

_The last time I freaked out, I just kept looking down_

I roundhouse kicked, he blocked it, while he wasn't looking, my fist flew up to his side. He didn't show it hurt, _at all._ And that pissed me off.

_I st-st-studdered when you asked me what I was thinking bout._

I let out a primitive scream giving out a variety of punches he stopped most except my left hook that went to his shoulder. But none got to his face.

_Felt like I couldn't breathe, you asked what's wrong with me._

_My best friend Lesley said "oh she's just being Miley."_

He grabbed hold of my right wrist, making me struggle.

Shit!

_The next time we hang out, I will redeem myself._

Now he grabbed the other wrist.

DOUBLE SHIT!

_My heart can't rest till then_

I sweeped my feet under his knees making us fly towards the ground.

_Ohh, whoa, whoa, I, I can't wait to see you again._

The music stopped so did we? I was on my back with Kale on top of me holding my wrist.

Deep, short breaths was all I could hear, then I felt hot silent tears stream down my the sides of my face. Kale's eyes widened and became soft.

"Rose, babes are you OK?" He said letting my wrist fall to the ground. His fingers caressed my left cheek. I nodded, shutting my eyes. He pulled us up on our feet. I HATE HIM I HATE HIM. I chanted in my head.

"Hey look at me, Rose, look at me." Kale said, voice feather light. I opened my eyes just enough to see his face. God, why is he so HOT? A large girly gasp that could only be Lissa came from behind. THANK BABY JESUS!

"Kale get away from her _now_." Lissa said with a voice of hatred. Kale turned us so his arms were wrapped around my petite waist and we turned towards her and supriisenly Dimitri. He looked confused and angry, not a good combination.

"Ah, nice to see again Lissa. And Rose, dear do you want to go away?" Kale nods toward Lissa.

"Naturally Kale, naturally." I growled so low he could only hear.

"Mr. Lavigne. I am glad you could make it and I see you have meet Ms. Hathaway." Dmitri said coldly. I winced when he Kale hugged my hips with his strong arms.

"Oh, no Mr. Belikov me and Rose have meet before, we used to be _really good friends_." Kale spoke sweetly. Making Lissa roll her jade green eyes. A small smile played at my lips. I unwrapped his arms and fleeted over to Dimitri's side. He smiled down at me. I smiled back up at him.

"Lissa can you take Mr. Lavigne to his dorm please number 446. Thank you." Dimitri said without looking at her. I looked at Lissa with pleading eyes, she sighed a "fine." Making me and Dimitri laugh. So she and Kale went away.

Wow, what a day!

"Let's go for a ride?" Dimitri asked.

"Sure."

So we walked over to the front desk and got the keys to whatever car Dimitri wanted.

"You know, I have only been here for 3 days and it's been pretty downhill, I mean the stables burned, I'm all the news with no shirt off," Dimitri snorted at that," and now my ex shows up, lovely right?" I said laughing. Dimitri looked down at me.

"Yes, lovely." He said chuckling lightly. We got to the schools garage and we walked up to a huge white jeep. With mega wheels and 4 wheeled drive. Looked like a tank.

"What are we going to do, the Armageddon isn't coming are they?" I said with fake worry, he just laughed.

"No, we are going to go on the back roads."

Me +Dimitri + secluded Montana back roads + lots of mud and water = happy Rose

Well, hell.

**AHHHHHHHH I CANNOT WAIT TO WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**IT WILL BE A FUNNY-FEEL GOOD CHAPTER I HOPE!**

**SO DID YOU LIKE THIS ONE I KNOW IT WAS KINDA SHORT BUT THE NEXT ONE SHALL BE LONGER I THINK! AND I NEED SOME MORE CHARATERS GUYS!**

**NAME:**

**AGE:**

**APPERANCE:**

**PERSONALITY:**

**LOVE**

**BLAKE-A-BOO**


	9. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

**IMPORTANT READ!**

HEY GUYS! JUST GOT BACK FROM THE CRUISE AND DISNEY WORLD! AT LEAST IT WAS AH-MAH-ZING. SUPER DUPER TIRED, SIXTEEN HOUR CAR RIDE MAKES YOU REALLY TIRED.

BUT GOOD NEWS! I SHOULD BE ABLE TO PUT THE NEW CHAPTER UP BY THURSDAY. I KNOW LONG TIME, BUT I'M KINDA MAYBE NOT IN THE MOOD TO WRITE WHILE IM SO TIRED, SO TOMMOROW I SHALL SLEEP ALL DAY THEN WRITE ALL WEEK TRYING TO MAKE CHAPTER 9 EPIC!

OK, SO I GOT REALLY INSPIRED DURING THE CRUISE BECAUSE I MEET SO MANY PEOPLE IN ONLY 5 DAYS AND IT WAS GREAT. THERE IS SO MANY CULTURES AND RACES ON ONE BOAT ITS AMAZING THAT'S WHY ON SOME OF YOUR CHARATERS THAT YOU GUYS SUMMITTED (BTW: THERE WERE AMAZING, I AM GOING TO TRY AND USE ALL OF THEM!) I AM GOING TO MAKE THEM DIFFERENT RACES AND CULTURES BECAUSE I FEEL ON FANFICTION THERE IS LIKE NO CULTURE, JUST WHITES YOU KNOW?

AND ALSO I HAVE TWO IDEAS FOR NEW STORIES, I GAVE UP ON THE –PLAYBUNNY ONE, IT DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT THAT WHOLE DEAL SO IT WAS TOUGH.

OK IDEA 1:

INSPIRED BY THE CRUISE:

ALL HUMAN:

SUMMARY:

LISSA WANTS TO TAKE A BREAK FROM HER JOB (SHE IS STILL A BILLINAIRE ) AND DECIDES TO TAKE THE GANG ON A CRUISE.

LISSA, CHRISTIAN, ROSE, MASON, EDDIE, MIA, SYDNEY, ADRAIN, AND JILL. (THEY DON'T KNOW DIMITRI YET) ALL GO.

ROSE GETS ON THE BOAT AND DECIDES TO GO CHECK IT OUT BY HERSELF, WHAT HAPPENS WHEN SHE RUNS INTO A CERTAIN SOMEONE?

OK IDEA 2:

INSPIRED BY DISNEY AND THE LITTLE MERMAID:

ALL HUMAN AND MERMAID? :

I KNOW THIS SOUNDS BAD AND CHEEZY ALL READY BUT I THINK THE SAME STORIES AND IDEA'S ARE BORING NOW A DAYS, SO I WANT TO DO SOMEONE REALLY OUT OF THERE.

SUMMARY:

ROSE HAS LIVED UNDER THE SEA ALL HER LIFE, AS A MERMIAD. HER FATHER ABE AND MOTHER JANINE RULES OVER HER PEOPLE.

WHO WILL HELP HER WHEN SHE WANTS A PAIR OF LEGS INSTEAD OF HER RUBY RED TAIL?

OK NOW THAT WAS A BAD SUMMARY BUT IT WILL BE BASED OF THE LITTLE MERMAID MOVIE STORY LINE~! I THINK IT WOULD BE AMAZING!

BUT I'M GOING TO ADD STUFF SO IT'S NOT SO LITTLE KIDDISH. LIKE HUMANS KNOW ABOUT MERMAIDS AND HUNT FEMAILES BECAUSE THEY KILL FISHERMAN, BY LURING THEM IN WITH THEIR BEUATY

OK SO TELL WATCHA THINK

CYA GUYS LATER

BLAKE-A-BOO


	10. Chapter 9

**Thanks for the reviews **

**Love ya guys :)**

**Blake-a-boo**

Dimitri started up the engine and we took off. It was kind of scary because it had no doors… OH well.

Montana is stunning. So much different terrain, mountains, to forest all the way to prairies. I pulled my hair out of my ponytail as we passed a large field of bright yellow flowers. It swirled and whipped around me.

I laughed out loud just enjoying the moment.

"What?" Dimitri asked, giving me a questing look. I simply shrugged my shoulders. Dimitri smiled at me then turned back to driving.

We drove in silence for a couple minutes then Dimitri flipped on the radio. Some 80's crap came on. I groaned in protest, making Dimitri sing along loudly. I held my eyes like his singing was burning them.

I slowly fell asleep, staring at Dimitri singing.

"Roza, wake up." A Russian accent spoke in my ear, making me shiver.

"Ah sleeping beauty awakes!" Dimitri laughed, I could hear water falling and running behind us. I didn't want to wake up though. So I pushed his shoulder, peeking to see his face that had a grin the size of Texas on. OH great.

"Ugh, Dimitri go away." I mumbled turning on my stomach. Well I was on the ground.

"Fine, I guess I will just eat all by myself…" I could hear the evil smile on face. Well, he is in a good mood. But at the mention of food my head snapped up. A big waterfall was falling into a crystal clear lake/pond thing that was surround by a cliff then forest then were our car was parked and the dirt road started was miles of grassy prairie. My dark hazel brown eyes widened.

"Well it's rude to stare." Dimitri spoke from behind me. I turned my head to see him leaning against a tree, next to him a large checkerboard blanket with lots of food on it. I crawled over to it. Dimitri watched me the whole time staring at me with an amused expression. I picked up a chocolate covered strawberry and bit in it. I moaned out loud. Dimitri raised an eyebrow. I gave him the finger.

"Roza!" He hissed.

"Comrade!" I tried to say in his accent but failed. He rolled his deep chocolate eyes.

We ate, talking occasionally. Nothing interesting until he mentioned a group of kids coming from England at the end of the month.

"Cool, do you know their names?" I asked curious. Dimitri pulled out a neat folded piece of white paper with small blank ink.

"Yup, they come from a performing arts school." Dimitri said unfolding the piece of paper.

"Ohh."

"Ok, so Elaine Ayers, Sabrina Pinera, Noelle Castoro, Angel Ozera, Kayla Johnson, Jason Blue, Arizona Reed, Keller Holland, Blain McField." Dimitri said.

"Angel Ozera? Is she related to Christian?" I think that's what Lissa said was his last name.

"I think so; they come in 2 weeks on Sunday." I answered with a "mhmm." Because I had some chips shoved into my mouth. Dimitri smiled.

"Oh Rose I meant to give you this." Dimitri said pulling out a envelope from his duster pocket. I unfolded it and read:

_Dear Rosemarie,_

_ I would love if you and would come and be on my late show of Ellen. If you agree just send this letter back with your and Mr. Belikov's signature. If you do return will send your attire for the evening as soon as possible and it will come with dates and times you should be at the studio. The show is next Saturday and is live._

_ Ellen _

My jaw probably dropped to the ground. ELLEN FRIKEN DEGERNROUS WANTED ME AND DIMITRI TO GO ON HER LATE SHOW. Holy Fuck.

"What?" Dimitri asked. I handed him the note. He read like five times. His eyes widened.

"Well, do we agree?" Dimitri asked stupidly. I just tackled him in a hug.

"Oh My Gosh! Of course! Dimtri we are going on the ELLEN show! YAY! YAY!" I clapped my hands bouncing up and down. Dimitri's hands went up to my waist.

"Roza, stop bouncing up and down on me." Dimitri growled his eyes darkening. What the-Suddenly I saw the large waterfall and cliff that went into the crystal clear lake. Then BLING an idea hit me. An evil smile formed on my lips.

"You know I can't swim." I said sweetly looking innocent.

"No, I didn't." He said looking suspicious. I nodded my head. I rolled off of Dimitri and told him he should probably put everything back in the car so no wild animals got it. He still looked suspicious, but did it. Now to start my plan.

I quickly took off all my clothes except by black pushup bra and black booty underwear. Then I ran to the edge of the cliff and waited till Dimitri got back. I can swim, but Dimitri doesn't know that. Suddenly he was there looking at me with large eyes.

I waved like a little girl and stepped back, acting like I tripped. Dimitri was already ripping off his shirt and running towards me. He looked really worried until he saw that I was smiling and formed my trip into a backflip.

I splashed into the water. AND IT WAS FREEZING! I heard a splash next to me. I broke across the surface, my hair swinging behind me. Dimitri came up, not facing me; he swam away from me so he could touch the ground. I dove under and came up behind him. I jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around him.

"Hi Comrade, what took you so long?" I asked giggling in his ear.

"Roza." He groaned. I laughed even more. I got off his back and swam around him on my back. His eyes roamed my body, then I realized he only had boxers on. Sweet mother of God. His abs were so…. Yummy. A smile played at his lips, damn he caught me!

"You could swim." He said. I nodded playfully. Then I splashed him. He looked shocked. I did it again. Then he tackled me, dragging me underwater.

We played and swam in the water for at least 2 hours. Then Dimitri said my lips were blue and it was getting late. I then just realized that the sun was going down. So we got out and dried off and little then put our clothes back on. I yawned and I felt really tired. Dimitri tossed me a big fleece blanket because I was so cold. I wrapped up in it, it smelled like him, spicy aftershave.

I sat down on the ground leaning against a big oak. I drifted off into a sleep. I faintly heard Dimitri start the engine, then come and pick me up and get in the drivers side with me huddled into his warm side. I nudged closer.I wrapped one arm around me and drove with the other.

I suddenly felt myself being laid down on my bed. Dimitri. He tucked me in and kissed my forehead. Oh god I almost opened my eyes. But I was so tired I didn't I just smiled and rolled over on my side.

I heard the door shut, and I fell into a dead sleep. Happy.

**Review it makes me happy**

**Thanks **

**Blake…..a…Boo**


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey guys : )**

**How is your guy's summer going? Mines fantastic… just tiring you know.**

**So I didn't get a lot of reviews last chapter : (Ohh well… I hope you guys liked it.**

**So chapter 10…. Well I need to explain a lot of crap so it won't have a lot of action and the next couple chapters won't have a lot of action but things need to simmer down and not a whole lotta Rose and Dimitri either. Sorry!**

**Ok, here ya gooooooo**

**Blake-A-Boo**

You know when you do something and it's on your mind all day and night. You get that sinking feeling in your stomach because you know it's wrong. Ya, I got that this morning.

It took me the entire time while showering to figure out what was bothering me. I came up with a couple of conclusions.

1; Kale was back

2; I haven't told Lissa about that stupid crush I have on Dimitri, and have been accidently shutting her out of my life at the moment.

3; Me and Dimitri twisted romance that should not be happening. I have been spending all my time with him…

Yup, the last one was probably the cause of the sinking feeling in my stomach. Well all three are bad. It was a big ball of stress contained in one little body.

I got out of the shower thinking how stupid I am to think Dimitri would even like me like that…

"God." I muttered slipping on bra and underwear. I opened my closet and looked for an outfit. I didn't want any bright colors because my mood so glum. I chose a long sleeve t-shirt that was white and had spaced small black lines. It was a loose and soft material. Perfect. I pushed the sleeves to my elbows and squeezed into a pair of tight skinny jeans that wear faded and the bottom and bunched. So peep toe gray flats and I added a thick gold chain necklace.** (Pic on profile.)**

Why would he lead me on like that? Kissing my forehead, tucking me in, and taking me driving. UGH, I am dumb; I thought as I put my wavy hair in a high ponytail. He is seven years older, SEVEN ROSE!

I took forever on my makeup because I wanted a smokey eye and it turned out great. I put on some dark cherry red lipstick and ran out the door.

I walked into the cafeteria and all eyes were on me. At first I thought maybe I had something on my face or something embarrassing. Then I remembered I did ride into a burning barn and saved many lives. Oh, and I was all over the news with no shirt on… yeah.

I walked over to where Lissa was. She smiled at me but I could tell it wasn't exactly whole-heartily. Mason, Christian, Adrian, were all there too.

"Hey little girl." Adrian said winking at me. I rolled my eyes and sat down next to Christian. Lissa got up to go get something to eat while the others just stared at me. After a whole 20 seconds of that I couldn't take it.

"What!" I screamed. Everybody turned and looked at me.

"Are you guys so lifeless this is all you have to look at?" I yelled giving the whole room an icy glare. Everybody went back to whatever they were doing.

"Here you go Rose." Lissa said walking back with 3 big chocolate dounuts. I didn't even sit and eat with them. I stood up and was about to leave when the doors swung open, a chilly fall draft swept through the room.

I could feel the girl's sigh and all the guy's eyes narrow. Kale.

Ok, I am sorry, but that man I delicious. He had a grey wool coat on, with a dark blue scarf around his neck. Baggy blue jeans and black combat boots. Boy got style.

His blonde hair pushed up in the front and he had on sexy smirk. His eyes scanned the room then fell on my and he winked. Yeah, I almost melted but I made my face turn stony and I stomped out of the room, just to have him follow me. But I ran into Dimitri.

"Rose, I was looking for you, I need you to sign this." He handed me the note form Ellen. I signed quickly, trying to avoid his hot chocolate brown gaze. But I looked up at the last second. Damn. He looked confused and a little hurt. I snapped my head down and practically ran away.

"Rose." Kale said not even trying to chase, making me stop. I turned around and my jaw clenched.

"What do you want _Kale I am not in the mood for your so-called charm."_ I snarled at him. He pushed of the wall and strode over to me.

"Only a chance to explain." He said caressing my cheek, I had a feeling there was no point to argue, so I grew a pair of balls and spoke through clenched teeth.

"After school meet me in the back stables." I stomped on his foot and walked away shaking my butt a little just to make me feel better. I grabbed my canvas messenger back with all my books in it and walked to class feeling just a bit better.

Classes went by fast in the morning, nothing interesting.

Lunch came around and I still haven't told anybody about the whole Ellen show thing, so I decided, hey, now is better than ever, right?

"So..." I said turning my head to the side, acting like I was looking at something. Everybody turned theirs to and looked at me. Urge.

"'s lateshowinNewYork." I said in one breath. Lissa was the first to react.

"OMG, OH MY GOSH, ROSE, THIS, OMG, THIS IS AMAZING, ROSE!" Lissa said standing up and grabbing the side of my face and swinging it around while she did her girly jumpy dance.

"Lissa, I can't breathe." I said threw squished cheeks. Lissa sat down her jade eyes sparkling.

"Oh ya sorry!" She and then slapped herself, did she really just do that?

"OK! Better." She took a deep breath.

"Ok, so yeah this Saturday!" I squealed then Lissa joined in. I and Lissa talked or well squealed all lunch hour then I had to go so I waved goodbye and sprinted to my next class. English 2 eww.

That class went by so freaking slow; I almost committed suicide for fun with my pencil. (JK)

Then combat class. I slipped in some super short pink and black checkerboard shorts and a black sports bra. I really didn't want to mess with Dimitri today, so I just hung in the back until the end of class everybody paired up and I was day-dreaming. Odd number of people today, great.

Dimitri walked over with an odd expression on his face. Dimitri's gaze racked up my body; I rolled my eyes and slipped on my gloves. I guess we are sparring. Good, I can hit Dimitri without, uh, what the word, punishment, yeah, punishment.

Dimitri nodded and I nodded back, he rolled his eyes this time.

"Come on Rose," I said chuckling. No, nope don't listen Rose just block him out. So I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. My vision sharpened and my whole body flexed. He swung out at me. I blocked it and then roundhouse kicked, he caught my leg. Damn. So we went on like this for at lead 10 minutes until an idea popped into my head.

So I let him pin me and then I pressed my body against his, his eyes widened. A sexy smile formed on my face. His grip lessened so I pressed my lips to his hot neck. He went limp against me.

"Dimitri." I whispered against him. He looked in my eyes, and then I started crying. No worries this is so part of the plan. But some were real.

"Roza, my dear what's wrong." Then BAM I flipped him and pinned him to ground.

Dimitri's eyes narrowed and his mouth was a hard line.

"That was not nice or fair, but Rose what's wrong?" He asked, but I didn't answer I just got off him and grabbed my bag.

Everybody watched me go, damn these shorts. So I turned around, with attitude.

"Bye Boys." I winked and blew them all a slow air kiss. Then turned around shaking my butt and flipped my hair and walked out.

Yeah, that's right. Rose Hathaway is back baby, and better than ever.

**LOVE IT?**

**HATE IT?**

**I REALLYY LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I FELT IN THIS STORY, ROSE WASN'T REALLY HER REAL SELF SO I NEEDED TO BALANCE IT YA KNOW?**

**SO YEAH**

**OMG OMG READ MY NEW STORY THE LITTLE MERMAID! I LOVE LOVE IT!**

**K CYA GUYS**

**BLAKE-A-BOO**


End file.
